


A Difficult Request

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry and Parvati have a friends with benefits arrangement but she’s never had to ask for it before.





	A Difficult Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Hphet** 's 2018 Minifest. (Masterlist available on [LJ](https://hphet.livejournal.com/207469.html) and [DW](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/191749.html))

Parvati had to pause outside Harry’s office to muster her courage and felt rather ridiculous about it. It wasn’t like she was asking for something outlandish, at least not something that they hadn’t done before.

She held a breath for a few seconds and then let it go in a long, calming exhalation. She raised her hand and tapped in on the door.

“Come in,” Harry said mildly and Parvati slipped into his office. It was as busy as usual: filled to the brim with paperwork, bagged bits of evidence and the odd dark Detector covering every available surface. “Hi, Parvati, you’re here late. What can I do you for?”

Parvati felt a heat rise in her cheeks and hoped Harry didn’t notice. That indeed was the question. 

“Oh nothing. I’m fine. I mean, well, you could...” Parvati blushed harder and swallowed. “I just wanted to know if you wanted a late night bite to eat. You know like at Prague.”

Harry’s eyes widened just a smidgen at the reference to Prague and a smile played over his lips. He was quite calm when he replied him.

“Exactly like Prague you mean?” 

“That’s right.”

“Well, I’d be delighted it’s just… ahh… I thought you were going out with Terry at the moment.”

“That… didn’t work out,” Parvati said. _Just don’t ask me why._

“Oh, I’m sorry, Parvati,” Harry said, and he looked it as well, at least partially. “But sure, give me five minutes to finish up and I’ll be right with you. Meet you at the entrance?”

“Sure!” Parvati grinned and blushed and darted from the room.

There was a skip in her step as, in however coded language, she had successfully asked Harry Potter to shag her brains out. 

-

The tubs of Chinese takeaway were only half empty, when they put down their knives and forks. There was certain amount of tension in the air. Harry looked at her, slightly expectantly.

“So.. umm,” he said at length. “How do you want to do this? If... if you want still want to do it, I mean?”

“I do!” Parvati insisted, quickly. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

“Not that scary, am I?” Harry joked. “We’ve done this before.”

“I’ve just never invited a man over to my place before,” Parvati said in a rush. 

“You haven’t?” Harry frowned, not angrily but more as if he was trying to remember something. But Parvati was right, their first time had been in the midst of a three week magical conference in Prague, then after they’d got back and before she’d started dating Terry Boot, he’d invited her over to his place two or three times. The arrangement had always been the same, string-free sex between friends but it had always been him initiating it. 

“Nope.”

“Well, I’m honoured,” Harry said, leaning forward and giving her a warm conspiratorial smile. “And you know it’s totally okay for you to ask for what you want, right?”

Parvati smiled back and nearly all her nervousness melted away, leaving just the tinge of it in her excitement and anticipation. 

“In that case,” she said softly, “what I really want right now is to show you my bedroom.”

-

For all her brave words, her heart was beating double time as they stood at the foot of her bed, and Harry’s arms gently tugged her close. She was tall and he only of middling height, so he barely had to duck his head to kiss her. Their lips locked together is a series of slow, lazy kisses that felt just amazing. Parvati relaxed against his chest; one of his hands was resting at the small of her back, the other against the side of her face.

Harry ducked his head lower to trace the length of her neck with his mouth, placing more kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Parvati clutched at his shoulders, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

Distracted as she was, Parvati hardly noticed Harry’s hands at work on the buttons of her blouse until it fell open, exposing her chest.

“You like what you see?” Parvati asked, shrugging out of the garment. 

“You have to ask?” Harry said huskily. “Of course, I do.”

They kissed again, Harry’s fingertips lazily tracing down the newly bared skin of her back, sending a shiver of sensation across her body. 

Parvati reached behind her and, after a couple of attempts, unhooked her bra and let it fell to the floor, as well. Harry’s eyes glowed at the sight of her breasts and he moved to lavish attention on them. She stroked her hands through his hair as he kissed and sucked her tits, her nipples aching and aroused under his mouth. 

”There’s something else I want to do, Harry. Why don’t you sit down and we’ll get you out of those terrible restricting trousers?” She said softly. 

He did better than that. A guttural noise of longing escaped Parvati quite involuntarily as he whipped his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, revealing a muscular chest, with a dark happy trail leading down to….

She extended her hands to undo his belt and tug it and his underwear down to the floor leaving him sitting on her bed, entirely naked, his sizeable erection standing out from his body. 

Parvati knelt between Harry’s legs and then leant forward to lick Harry’s shaft, slowly running her tongue from base to tip. The ragged gasp Harry let out was equally reward enough to do it and spur her to continue as she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. Harry groaned, his hands falling to her shoulders.

“Wow, ooh, God that’s amazing Parvati. That’s just... oooh,” Harry moaned as Parvati’s head bobbed up and down on his cock, filling her mouth. She reached out, one hand striking along the inside of his thigh, the other cupped and played with his heavy balls.

“Damn, Parvati, I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

It was tempting, Parvati thought, very tempting, in fact. She knew Harry would be happy to fill the time needed for him to get hard again with all manner of foreplay and cunnilingus but right now she really need to get to the main event. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” she said huskily and crawled on the bed next to him, their hands moving to shove her skirt and the rest of her clothing off her body. 

They kissed again, falling down on to the bed, their hands wandering over each other’s bare skin in a frenzy of touching. Parvati’s hands raised up to Harry’s head, pulling him close as she lay down on her back, urging him on top of her. 

She felt a moment's flash of nervousness, she’d never done any one in the bed before, but Harry’s eyes were alight with nothing but friendly encouragement and lively desire and she nodded to him.

His hands on her legs hoisted them apart and upwards, and Parvati felt her mouth fall open as he pressed into her, his wide cock seeming to stretch her. Then he started to rock and the angle rubbed the length of his shaft against her in the most divine way. She let out a pleased moan and her hands clutched at Harry, pulling him close as he started to thrust in and out of her in a rhythm that was bound to drive her crazy.

“That’s perfect. Oh, just like that, Harry. Oh fuck, fuuuck,” she panted, moaning ceaselessly.

Harry’s body was low on top of her, her breasts pressed against his chest; he kissed her deeply and then buried his face by hers. The noises he made were not coherent words but no less ecstatic. 

Parvati clutched at him, trembling and the tension in her body spooled up and rushed across her and she came with a near-silent wordless cry and collapsed back to her bed, semi-conscious and completely relaxed, only half aware as Harry himself came and moved off her.

They spooned afterwards, Harry’s arm loosely encircling her.

“Feeling better?” He murmured. 

“Just perfect,” Parvati replied, having got exactly what she wanted.


End file.
